Not tonight
by ShadowDianne
Summary: "You've always been beautiful" And it was the words, the way they were said, the way Emma looked at her, what made Regina relax for a second, letting her head fall again against the wall, her own eyes burning, her digits needing to touch in the same way Emma did, almost playfully. Almost


My two cents about the zip dress Regina wears on 5x06

Would you all believe me if I said that I wanted to write pure smut at the beginning? xD

Disclaimer: Nope, not owning them

* * *

The golden light of the dusk bathed the office, the warm glow licking the walls as it faded away. The shadows elongated as the last hours of the evening gave way to the beginning of the night; a cold wind echoing at the other side of the windows, the muted sound of it tapping against the crystal almost making Regina shiver as she kept eyeing the book she had used hours before, reading the incantations that swirled and changed just before her eyes, the magic of the book glowing purple every time the former queen touched the pages.

Merlin's words echoed on her mind the same way the howling sound of the wind seemed to grow stronger at her back for a second before dying. As soon as the connection between the man and them had been severed she had asked for reclusion. Sending Henry to the Charming's household she had appeared on the mayoral's office, her mind full with probabilities and possibilities that changed as quickly as the scurrying poodles of light that still existed on the road outside.

Biting her lower lip and looking at the written formula in front of her she failed to notice a raise on the magic around her, only frowning ever so slightly when the whiff of something strange touched her nose, her hands and eyes still looking and clutching the book, trying to find anything that could help them in order to find Merlin.

"Reading again?"

The deep voice of Emma was what startled her even though she managed to transform the jerky movement she made with a controlled once-over that the former blonde received with a smirk.

"I see that you would rather look at something else"

Narrowing her eyes at the innuendo but not letting the words fluster her Regina straightened her back, crossing one leg over the other and trying to keep herself as calm and collected as she was able to, a flick of annoyance crossing her features for a second. Second that Emma picked up on considering the way her little smirk widened as she took a step closer to the desk that was between her and the older woman, her clothes reflecting the light dully, contrasting vividly with the abnormal paleness of her skin and hair.

"I told you that I wasn't going to let you see Henry" The brunette said, rising her chin and looking as commanding as ever as Emma put a hand on the desk's surface, rising a finger and feigning to clean her digits from some invisible dust.

"Funny, I thought that casting curses basically gave you the mayor's position" The words were said filled with mockery and ill intent but Regina didn't answer, looking pointedly at Emma, her digits intertwined, her look stern as it had been back on her mayor days, when Emma had only been a noisy sheriff.

"What do you want Emma?" Regina asked after a few more seconds of silence, her eyes shining purple for a second as Emma bent slightly over the desk, her green eyes locked on hers.

And a part of her, a part that had enjoyed the banter, the play, a part that had boiled with every word, with every almost-but-not-quite touch between the two of them that first couple of months actually smiled gleefully inside of her as Emma's smirk widened, the whiff of her own magic finally reaching her nose.

Spice and sun, the smell hadn't changed and for a second it almost felt like a trick, a mirage, a spell made by her mind. Licking her lips without realizing what she was doing Regina narrowed her eyes when Emma finally opened her mouth, the younger woman's voice reaching her ears in almost a purr.

"You"

And it's not the way nor the place but Regina's old nightmare is suddenly repeating itself inside her mind; the words, the mix of panic and something else entirely she had preferred to dismiss back when it had happened coming again on full force making her clench her hands, a noticeable nip on her bottom lip making Emma's eyes fall there, a new glint on the back of the blonde's pupils shinning when she looked at Regina again, the skin surrounding her nose wrinkling ever so slightly, her lips looking fuller the second Regina tried to look away from those green irises.

"Me?"

Her voice was deep, too deep, too rough, too husky and Regina felt herself blush ever so slightly as Emma kept silent, a few stray hairs falling at both sides of her head making her look younger in a way, more like the woman she had been.

And it was precisely that, the shadow that trembled behind that collected look, what made Regina wait and listen, her eyes falling again at Emma's lips when the blonde parted them, magic almost cracking around her body as she did so.

"I love the kid, I will always love him not matter what Regina, but I also wanted to see you"

Regina didn't know what to read from that message nor if she exactly wanted to do it.

"I can't believe that you did what you did" She finally let out, part of her rage coming back at her. Her body now trembling with barely hidden rage.

Emma squared her shoulders, but didn't moved back, not even when Regina moved the chair even closer, their eyes a few inches apart.

"I told you, I have a good reason" Emma started and annoyance fueled her words, her tongue visible when she bared her teeth for a second, magic kept building around them.

"There is no good reason" Regina shot back and for a second it almost looked like Emma would turn and go, her eyes flashing and changing so quickly that Regina felt dizzy with the mix she saw there, sadness, loss, anger and pure lust the most prominent ones.

"I suppose is not, not for you anyway" Emma shot back, her voice cold, full of anger, of hate, hate that almost burned in the same wat the icy feeling of her words cut Regina's defenses, her own anger fueling up at that kind of question, her body rising from the chair on its own accord.

"Say that again and I…" She started only to be interrupted by Emma who has now straightened her back to be on the same level of the now standing brunette, her hands still on the desk, her eyes flashing with magic.

"What madam mayor; you will punish me?"

The words were said in mockery, just like their previous interaction, but it's the way, the smirk, the pure look of rage and power that the woman in front of her exuded what made Regina growl and grab the new dark one by her clothes, her digits clenching around the fabric of the blonde's chest as she held the woman there, adrenalin making her feel dizzy the second she bended over her own table mimicking Emma's previous stance.

"Careful dear, I'm starting to think that that's what you want to"

She didn't move away even though she knew that it was time for her to do it and so the two of them stood there, Regina's left hand clenching Emma's clothes, her nose almost touching, eyes locked together in a millisecond in where Regina felt her insides churn, power intoxicating the air by that point.

"Believe me Regina" Her name sounded as if it didn't belong to her, Emma's face contorting as she said it, eyes flashing with no hidden hunger. "I want much more than what you would ever think"

And, moving in a flash, Emma ended with the little distance that still existed between the two of them, her lips crashing against Regina, demanding what the brunette didn't have a problem on giving back.

The kiss burned with anger and magic, their lips sliding as Emma circled Regina's hand with one of her own and moved forward, the desk trembling as Emma thrust her body, muscles trembling with the unreleased anger that was now pouring over Regina in the form of a kiss, teeth and blood mixing together as neither of them stopped, not even when Emma moaned loudly due to the brutal nip Regina gave her nor with the way Emma clenched her hand even more painfully around the older woman's slender waist in an attempt of keeping her at bay.

Lips red and swollen, Emma moved back for a second, green eyes glinting and for a moment Regina felt safe, the shimmer of the woman Emma had been glowing once again behind her now haunted eyes only to disappear as quickly as it had come, anger and lust replacing that look, hunger making Regina tremble.

"Like showing you what you really want" The blonde finally said, smiling gleefully as she raised her other hand, making the desk disappear with a simple movement and making Regina swallow thickly as she felt the tendrils of the blonde's magic caressing her own powers, intoxicating.

And she knew that she had the power to refuse but she felt herself unwilling to, her own anger and frustration bubbling behind her skin, her eyes searching Emma's, wanting to hit and resist at the same way she wanted to give in.

And then everything was rough movements and bottled anger, hands touching her in the same way she clutched those leather garments, her back touching one of her walls, her eyes closed as she was kissed repeatedly, her words barely escaping her lips in the form of a moan. And it was a bad idea and definitely neither of them would have done it in the same way in any other given situation but Regina found herself not caring at all, not even when her hands finally managed to tousle Emma's white hair and the younger woman hissed, not even when she felt herself arching, her anger and fear canalizing itself, magic cracking on her ears, Emma's growing at the same steady rate as hers.

It felt wonderful in many ways as it felt bad on many others and so Regina felt her back stiffen when Emma's teeth grazed her neck, the blonde's hands parting her legs as much as the dress she was wearing allowed herself to. And in a brief moment in where Regina managed to get a hold on Emma's neck and pushed her a few inches asides away from her she saw the hunger transforming and developing into something more complex, something that fluttered away the second Emma smirked, her right hand touching her thigh deliciously slow, her nails scraping against the stocking, desire dripping now from her voice the next time she talked.

"You've always been beautiful"

And it was the words, the way they were said, the way Emma looked at her, what made Regina relax for a second, letting her head fall again against the wall, her own eyes burning, her digits needing to touch in the same way Emma did, almost playfully.

Almost.

And as Emma continued to play with her body, never riding her dress enough but not keeping her touches chaste either, Regina felt part of the rage that had been more or less consumed by now spike again. Not with hate or loathing but with protectiveness, with the need of make Emma understand.

"Don't" The blonde said seconds before she managed to open her mouth, her lipstick smeared, a glint on her eyes. "Not today"

"Emma" She replied back, not wanting to let the blonde go. And there it was again the choked emotions as Emma's hands played almost absentmindedly with the zip of her dress, her other hand holding the brunette.

"Not today" And this time it was firm but not angry and Regina did let it drop closing her eyes when Emma knelt, her hands now firmly on her waist, her right one following briefly the line that the zipper created from her waist to her mid-thigh, the gap there eliciting some soft touches that had Regina on edge once again, magic almost deafening by now.

And it wasn't until Emma grabbed the little zipper with her teeth, looking at her with her lips open, a hopeful glint on there and the same heat from before on her touch that Regina did actually let her keep going, sighing when she felt the slow but real movement of the zipper across the body, her dress loosening, her knees slowly turning into nothing more than jelly.

"Please" She heard herself whisper, her tongue licking her lips, her hands turned into fists at both sides of her body as Emma crouched in front of her, the heat of her body painfully present on her now almost bare legs, her sex clenching for a second as the zip finally passed her waist, curling now behind her back, a place that Emma can't reach.

And she didn't exactly know what she was asking, what she needed, she only knew that, maybe, it was really time for let everything drop, for a night at least, for a night in where everything didn't need to make sense.

And so, as Emma finally moved her hand passing the hem of her dress, she groaned, letting herself be free, the book she had been reading before being forgotten and put on the back of her mind.


End file.
